From The Beginning
by Jazzehxx15
Summary: Jazinia Sage has known the Mikaelson's since birth On her 18th she turned into something not a vampire A thousand years have passed. Jazinia returns to Mystic Falls But when he finally opens those coffins what happens when feelings arise Lost memories finally reborn Lies and Truths Love and Hate Life and Death From the beginning Always to be together Always and Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Jazinia Sage has known the Mikaelson's since birth. But when she was 5 her mother and father were viciously attached but everyone thought they very poisoned. A few weeks before her 18th The Mikaelson children all turned into vampires. On her 18th she turned into something, not a vampire. Something way more powerful. A thousand years have passed. Finn, Caroline, Rebekah and Kol locked in coffins with daggers in their hearts. Jazinia returns to Mystic Falls, to try and persuade Klaus to release Kol and his siblings. While she is there she meets new friends, all of them going to be affected by the wrath of Niklaus' temper and his hurry to become a hybrid. But when he finally opens those coffins, what happens when feelings arise. Lost memories finally reborn. Lies and Truths. Love and Hate. Life and Death. From the beginning, Always to be together, for all eternity. Always and Forever.


	2. Chapter 1 -The Change-

The men will be returning from the mountains soon.  
>They go up to the mountains every fourth week to hunt for food and see if there are new arrivals from the old country. The only way they know when to go is when it is a full moon.<p>

I have lived in the new land for as long as I could remember.  
>My mother and father decided to move to the new world to escape the plague. My mother told me that her and my father's great friends had moved here with one child but wanting more. Their names are Mikael and Ester Mikaelson. They had known my parents since they were younger. Growing up together and knowing a lot about one another.<p>

My mother was devastated when her first born had died from the plague, as did Esters leaving her with her second child Finn.  
>When my mother had fallen pregnant with me Ester had already given birth to two more boys. Elijah and Niklaus, but Ester was expecting another child. Mikael always wanted a big family and to have his first four children being boys he was very great full. My mother had told me that in the older days when the land was new, it brought dishonor to your family if your first born was not a boy. The girls were given away or killed. In some villages it is still like that.<p>

Ester and my Mother had given birth a few months apart. Ester had given birth to another boy, she named him Kol, Mikael was again very happy but they both longed to have a girl. A few months later my mother gave birth to me. Ever since I was born, I had known Kol, we were always very happy around one another.

But when I was five years of age, my parents had passed away from eating poisonous berries but I did not believe anyone, how did you explain the tears in their clothes and the deep claw marks on their skin.  
>I had no relatives in the new country so Mikael and Ester took me in seeing as they were the closest thing to family and Ester would not allow the villagers to kill me. Being so young I had gotten closer to Esters children.<p>

There were six children  
>Finn tall and quiet 11 year old with long brown hair and blue eyes and always seem to light up when he sees the stars and is having fun with family.<p>

Elijah is the same as Finn but 10 years old. He has Brown eyes and dark hair at his shoulders.

Niklaus medium height quite loud and happy 8 year old, His sandy blond hair at his shoulders his dark blue- green eyes.

Kol cheer full fun loving 5 year old, his dark brown eyes matching his hair makes him look quite intimidating but he is just a little softie always helping his mother and Ayanna. But all of them helped everyone no matter what it was they were always polite and respectful.

Rebekah happy always laughing 4 year old and her blond hair and blue eyes are the same as Niklaus' but maybe a few shades lighter.

Henrik is a quiet little 1 year old he is adorable and he will grow to be very handsome as will everyone in the family will.

I had gotten close to all of them but Kol the most seeing as he was my age, we shared a room as I was not comfortable with anyone else since my parents passing, we were taught by Ester, teaching us everything we know.  
>Rebekah and I had a sisterly connection ever since I had met her. She was the closest thing to a sister to me as I was for her.<br>Henrik was the baby of the family and I treated him like we were brother and sister as I had known him since his birth, we were very close.  
>Niklaus and Elijah were not very fond of me when I had first started to live with them, but after they saw the affect I had on people they decided to at least try and get to know me.<br>Finn was very distant with me, but I could still tell when something was wrong, he does not know me like the rest of the family but it does not matter. Family is family no matter what.

A few months after my parent's death Ester and Ayanna the family close friend had realized that I was not a normal child, I had strong power within me but did not know how to use it and I had not known it was even there, until Niklaus pushed me too far and I took it out on him. I was five and I could move things without touching them.  
>My mother use to tell me story's about witches that her mother had told her saying that a long line of powerful witches run in certain family's, but she did not know if it ran through ours.<p>

I had found out I was a witch just like Ester and Ayanna, I had started to practice and I was learning faster than anyone Ayanna had ever taught. Ayanna had a daughter named Anadia she was 4 years older than I but I was advancing with my magic faster than her. She said by my tenth birthday that I will be at the same level of magic that she was at. She is the most powerful witch, the spirits had ever seen, but they saw that I was stronger than Ayanna. That's why they made her mentor me. So that one day I will fight off a great evil that will try to harm my family.

My name is Jazinia Sage (Jaz-In-Eeya) I loved my name it was unique to me since I have never met anyone with the same name. I had light blue eyes that went dark if I was angry. I have waist length blond hair always have it in some kind of braid, mostly to keep the hair out of my eyes. I was not very tall but I was not short either but because of my petite size I did not look intimidating which was good so no one knew what I was capable of.

I was currently sitting in the wildflowers in a clearing a little while away from the village I'm currently at the age of seventeen years. My birthday is in a month which means I will be eighteen. I will have to get married by the age of twenty or I will have no use to the world but Ester and Ayanna knew that I would not be like that. I was different I was already more powerful than Ayanna and Ester put together and Ayanna knew that so did the spirits.

I heard rustling in the bushes nearby and noticed, a head of dark brown hair, I giggled as I watched what looked like Kol try to sneak up on me. I stood up and wiped any grass or dirt off me and started to walk towards the village, I looked towards the bushes and noticed he was gone; I turned slowly looking around for him. I decided to keep walking. I was on the edge of the village and felt two hands grip my waist pulling me back towards them. I squealed slightly.

"Hello gorgeous, where have you been" I knew that voice and it was not Kol. I struggled to get loose of his grip. Emmett Lockwood was one of the only men in his family to actually trigger the curse on purpose, usually it's an accident but he killed someone for no reason. He has this thing with me, for the past few months he's tried to get me to be with him but I refuse, he's too dangerous and could kill me, Ester and Mikael do not approve of him and neither does the rest of my family.  
>He turned me around and slammed me into the nearest tree, pinning my arms to my sides.<p>

"You have been ignoring me" I started hyperventilating, my heart race increased, as I felt his hands travel all over my body. I heard my brothers nearby and decided to go for it even though I know he will hurt me.

"Nik! Elijah! Help" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I felt a hard hand go to my face making me yelp in pain, as tears cascaded down my face. I heard loud footsteps getting closer. But they were still too far away.

"Now you're gonna pay for that" he hushed out as he tried to be as quiet as possible, I felt another hand to my face and I collapsed to the ground, his foot came contact with my body and I yelped, screaming in pain. It all stopped, as I soon heard fighting, and someone picking me up. I thrashed around, falling to the ground with pain running through me.

"Jaz, it's okay it's me Elijah" he said as he soon picked me up again, I clutched on to his top for dear life as I never wanted to see that boy again. Ester always said not to use magic on the villagers or I will get hurt, as they will tell others and then I will be punished, so when that happens at least twice a month I can't protect myself.  
>I heard a door open then feel my back placed on a bed but I winced causing Elijah to pick me up again, sitting down and sitting me on his lap. He rubbed my back, trying to soothe it but it only got worse.<p>

"Elijah! Where is she?" I heard Kol yell franticly as he raced through the house, "Jaz!" he soon ran through the door, and I looked up and saw his worried gaze. Elijah handed me over like I'm a baby; I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt drained.

"It is okay, he will not be near you ever again, I promise" he said as he kissed my forehead, laying me down with him. I laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you Kol" I whispered to him. He knew why I said that. As I soon felt everything drain from me. My eyelids sealing shut, as my breathing slowed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Rebekah, she has not woken for two days, I'm worried, what if she does not wake" my eyelids slowly fluttered open, as I looked towards the end of the bed. I saw Kol's gaze fixated on his sister as her smile got wider when she noticed me awake. She soon left and Kol turned to see me sitting awake.

"Jazinia are you feeling well my love" I blushed slightly at the choice of words he has used; I nodded slightly as I walked towards him.

"I am fine, no need to worry" I said as I quickly hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I shooed him out as I went to change. I put on a dark blue dress, and braided my hair. I took one of the blossomed lilies, placing it in my braid just to brighten it.

I walked out and saw a boy run over and hug me, I wrapped my arms around him, brushing through his messy hair. I kneeled down to his height.

"Hello Henrik, when did I deserve such a greeting from you?" I asked as a smile spread on each of our faces. He shrugged then noticed the lily in my hair.

"I missed you, I worried as has everyone, you look very pretty today sister" he said as he quickly ran out of the house. I smiled and walked to see Ester preparing some food. I said a quick hello and walked out.

I walked towards the garden Ester and I have, I saw many more flowers, as I picked a white rose, and started walking towards the Petrova's. I soon saw Rebekah and Caroline. They were talking and smiling, both not noticing me.

Caroline Petrova is Tatia's younger sister; she has blue eyes and blond hair with pale skin. She is the opposite of her sister. She has been Rebekah and i's best friend since we were very little, we are all very close. As she is the only other girl I have as a close friend. We all look similar in some ways, with our blond hair and blue eyes, but Rebekah does not have a very pale complexion, but it suits her.

"Jazinia!" I heard her yell as she raced towards me, hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe.  
>"Caroline ...I need to breathe" I said as she quickly retracted from me, with a small smile on her face. I gave her the flower as I know she loves them and try to always give her them. She grabbed my hand and ran towards Rebekah after she said a quick thank you. She gave her a look trying to make her tell me something.<p>

"Carter has asked me to the fall harvest" she said I looked at her then to Caroline, I was shocked at the least. But she seemed happy so I will be happy with her.

"He is a gentleman and will treat you like a lady, if not he has your brothers to deal with, I may help as well." I said as I quickly hugged her, knowing that I'm happy for her. I looked around and noticed that Emmett was nowhere in sight.

"Have you heard from Emmett?" I asked looking around, cautiously, still scared that he might jump out and attach.

"No, it's been told he was banished from the village for what he did, he has not been seen for days" Caroline quickly said, she always was very nosy, knowing everything about the other villagers. I looked around again and noticed Kol and Henrik from afar; Kol must have felt a gaze on him because he soon turned in my direction. I smiled and turned back to Caroline and Rebekah.

"I have told Emmett, that my love belongs to another, but he never listened" I said to them, I smiled slightly. Thinking about my family and how I would never have been like this if my parents were still here.  
>"Who's that Henrik?" Rebekah said I looked towards her and gave her a cheeky smile; I was going to have fun with this.<br>"Yes actually, Henrik is very sweet, if I was his age I would definitely wish him to be my suitor." I said, their mouths were wide open, I started to laugh. Making them snap out of it and laugh along with me.

"Excuse me Caroline, Rebekah, may I please borrow Jazinia, I would like to speak with her" Kol said from behind me, as politely as he could. I turned to see him standing there, smiling. He grabbed my hand and linked our fingers together. I looked down, noticing how they fit together perfectly; I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I brushed it away, as I soon noticed where we are. The field my favorite place to go. We walked to the center if it. Kol sat down, and motioned for me to sit in front of him.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" I asked sitting in front of him, as he grabbed my hands linking them with his.

"Your birthday is in less than a month. What do you wish to have?" He asked as he played with my fingers, as he usually does when he's doing something. He fidgets when he's nervous or whens something's wrong.

"I wish to have my family, Caroline, Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Henrik. You, my best friend my other half, the person I look to for comfort who makes me smile. I wish to have nothing but my family around me to be with me. You have been with me for every birthday I have had. I would not wish it any different" I said as a smile etched on his face, as he slowly lent forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. We stayed and watched the clouds fly by or making flower chains. I noticed the evening sky approaching.

"Come, I am sure your mother worries we have been gone half the day" I said as we walked home.

A few weeks have past, things are different. It was a full moon last night; no one has seen Niklaus and Henrik. I am so worried. I looked beside me and saw Kol sitting there, fiddling with my hair, as it is very long. He has always loved playing with my hair. I taught him how to braid hair when we were thirteen as he was getting annoyed when he could not braid it, when we would sit and talk all day long as he fiddles with my hair and frowns in frustration as he could never braid it the way I did.

"I am worried Kol, what has happened to Niklaus and Henrik, what if it is horrible" I said as I felt him wrap his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, trying to calm myself; I just had a horrible feeling that something was bad. I lift my head and go back to making a basket, as he continues to braid my hair.

"Many times I regret teaching you how to braid" I said as he slightly flicked me. As we laugh together. I gave him a pouted look and he caved, wrapping his arm around me, hugging me tightly.

"Mother!" Niklaus' shaken voice yelled. I looked towards Kol and ran outside. Once out there I saw him running with a limp body in his arms, four deep gashes made by claws had been on the young man's chest. Soon I noticed who it was. Henrik.  
>"Henrik! No, no, no, no "I had yelled rushing towards the young boy I had called my brother for 12 years. My hands went towards his face trying to see his light brown eyes that had always had a sparkle in them, the sparkle had disappeared and all I felt was death as soon as I touched him.<br>I sat there next to him sobbing when I heard Ester.

"No, no! What happened? "She looked towards him and he was sitting in a crouched position with Rebekah sat next to him crying into his shoulder both comforting each other somehow.

"The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!" She nodded and quickly turned towards Ayanna

"We must save him. Please, there must be a way! "Ester asked her. I knew the answer and it was not good it just made me start to cry even more.  
>"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." Ayanna said as she started to shake her head and look towards the ground. Ester broke down into tears not knowing what to do.<p>

I stood to my feet and turned towards Kol who had tears rushing down his face as well as myself and all of the family. I wrapped my arms around his middle resting my head above his heart to hear it beating erratically, two strong arms wrapped around me to return the hug. We had stayed like that until I pulled away, to see Mikael taking Henrik's body towards the hut and place him in his bed, Niklaus and Rebekah following their father, along with Caroline, as she has been staying with us for a few days. Finn and Elijah had been digging his grave so that we could give him a proper good bye to set him to rest.

Kol's lips had found their way towards the top of my head and pressed his soft lips there trying to calm me down. Wiping his thumbs under my eyes to wipe away the tears still spilling over and leaving tear marks down my cheeks  
>"It's okay Jazinia he will be buried by nightfall and he will be at peace with the world " Kol's voice had cracked at the end telling me he was still upset. I gave him one last hug before walking towards the hut with my arm linked with Kol's.<br>All of the children were sitting around the fire comforting each other and trying to keep their emotions composed. Trying not to breakdown not knowing what would happen if they did.

"If she will not protect our family. Then it is in your hands alone, my love." I heard Mikael say to his wife trying not to break down. I did not understand what he was talking about but I knew that Mikael will force Ester to go against the spirits to save his family.  
>I had better hearing than everyone else in the family so I was the only one who heard them.<p>

"Rebekah, Caroline, Niklaus, Finn, Elijah." I said saying all their names, they all were my family now and I would not part with them ever. All five of their heads turned towards me.

"Every one of you have been the best family I have had since my parents had passed, I love you all and I do not know what I would do without you. I have a family, I have five brothers and two sisters, and even if I am not blood I will always think of you as my family. But we may have lost our dearest Henrik but he will always be watching over us, with us and guiding us in the right path. We will stick together as one always and forever" Henrik is at peace now and I do not know what to do without my younger brother. I may not be his real sister but he was such a kind person, who loved me like an older sister. I had a great connection with the spirits and I knew he was safe. Out of harm and he will always be there for us.  
>Rebekah and Caroline rose from where they had been seated and held me close sobbing into my shoulder; I had done the same starting to sob, tears still leaving my eyes and were not stopping. The Boys had rose as well wrapping their arms around all of us making it a family hug.<p>

A few weeks had past and ever since Henrik's burial my family has not been the same, even Caroline is acting different. No one has seen Tatia either, her baby was given away and her mother vanished a few days ago. They are all very distant. It's like they are hiding something from me.  
>I had asked Ester if she knew, she shook her head saying it must have been from the pressure and tragedy of Henrik. Caroline said she was too worried for her sister, along with her mother.<p>

I was currently sitting in the clearing playing with a flower when I heard rustling in the bushes and started to get scarred, my instincts taking over and power surged through me protecting me. My heart beating so fast and feeling like it will pop out of my chest.  
>"Jazinia, are you here?" I heard the sweet calming voice say. I knew Kol was standing behind me but I did not mind I felt safe around him. I let my guard down, the power dying down until I was back to normal.<br>"Jazinia I need to tell you something," Kol breathed out fast as if he was holding in a huge secret. I nodded waiting for him to continue. He walked around me and sat directly in front of me.  
>"Okay you cannot freak out or tell anyone okay love?" He spoke I nodded again wondering why he is being so suspicious. As he started to fidget. But something was not right. It was both nervous and worried; I could tell by the way he grabbed my hands after brushing strands of hair from my face.<p>

"The night we buried Henrik, father gave Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Caroline and I wine after you had fallen asleep. To acknowledge Henrik's passing, but once we had finished drinking it." He stopped taking in a deep breath. Trying to shake the nerves away. This has to do with what Mikael and Ester were talking about.  
>"Father, put his sword through all of our hearts" I gasped bringing my hands towards my mouth covering it trying to muffle the sound.<br>"But how can that be you look fine" I said to him moving the hem of his shirt up look at his chest to see if I could find the wound. There was nothing, no scar not even a scratch.  
>"That's the thing Jazinia, my mother had cast a spell that we will awaken and when we did we had to drink blood from a human, father told us that there was blood in the wine. That's why we had to drink more of it. Please do not scream when I show you this okay darling" I would not scream even if I was faced with a demon in front of me.<p>

I looked at Kol's face watching as grey veins started to get larger forming around his eyes, making them seem darker and more intimidating, his eyes dilated so much that there was only one color in his eyes... black. Soon sharp teeth sprouted out of his mouth. And that's what got me scarred. It made me back away from him. Crawling as fast as I could to get away from him, I did not realize I had crawled in to a Vervain patch.

I was deadly allergic to the sweet plant, which grew around the white oak tree, my hands started to burn, itch and swell. Kol realized what I had just crawled into and picked me up hissing when his hands touched the purple flower. I did not bother to think about that because I was too busy screaming in antagonizing pain. I was in Ayanna's hut in a blink; Kol laid me on her floor begging her to help me.  
>"Please Ayanna help her, I cannot let her die from this I need her." Kol said whimpering slightly when he said the last part.<br>Ayanna loved me like her own and would do anything for me. She quickly grabbed all she needed and started to heal me. The stinging stopped so did the itching the pain just stopped. I looked towards Ayanna and engulfed her in a death grip of a hug.  
>"Thank you Ayanna, I am so grateful to have you in my life thank you." She smiled and nodded for me to talk with Kol.<br>To say I was scarred was an understatement, but he had just saved my life so I owe him that.  
>We started to walk along the paths that went around the village and towards the big water.<br>"Kol? Why did you start hissing when you touched the Vervain plant I do not remember you being allergic?"  
>He sighed and started to tell me.<p>

"My mother called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality, but when Ayanna said that there would be consequences from my mother doing this she was not lying. The sun burns and we cannot be out in it unless we wear our rings that mother cast a spell so we can seem like normal humans and walk during the day, the white oak tree has Vervain at the base of it making it burn our skin, the families that had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The white oak tree gave us life, but it could also take it away, so we will burn it to the ground. But the thing my parents did not think about was the bloodlust, we needed it to survive, we go crazy around it." Kol had finished his little talk about it and I stood there thinking about it. This has changed everything.  
>"So you all will not grow old, you will stay the same way forever, and did Ester turn as well what about Mikael" I rushed out before even thinking about it. Kol looked worried but it soon changed, he started to answer my question.<p>

"Yes we will be the same forever unless we get killed, Father changed but Mother did not she said that if she were to change her powers would be gone as she died so the power is taken away from you and we are not natural, we are an experiment." he said I looked at the ground sadly and turned around to leave, to go back home but Kol grabbed my arm and stared at me." what's wrong" Kol asked me.  
>"Kol you get to live forever, I do not I cannot live forever, I do not wish to lose my magic I want to watch you and your family change over time I want to see it an be able to be with you and your family. I wanna see if Elijah becomes more fun, if Rebekah will still fall for every man that shows her affection, I wanna see Niklaus being all tough and mighty but being soft and caring around his family. I wanna see Finn open up and be more social and talk. I wanna be with Caroline, see what happens with her and Niklaus if she is still very nosy and bossy. I wish to see you be yourself and not change yourself because of this stupid spell I want you to still be your fun loving crazy self but still have that mischievous glint in your eyes but I will not be able to do that Kol" I finished sadly and started walking back towards the village.<p>

"What if Ayanna has a spell that will keep you this age forever?" Kol yelled to me. Making me stop in my tracks and slowly turn towards him.  
>"You will look the same as you do now you will not grow older, you will live forever with us, still having your magic to protect you" he said again. I was shocked at the least to hear him trying to keep me with him. I nodded and waited for him to catch up with me so we can go ask Ayanna. We did not talk just stayed quiet while we were walking back to the village. When it came into view I saw Ayanna's hut and was happy, if she does have a spell I will be able to stay with my family forever.<p>

Kol and I walked towards Ayanna's hut but we both herd Ayanna talking to Ester.  
>"Ayanna is there any way for Jazinia to live forever with my children; I do not want to let her have to watch as they never grow older. I want her to be immortal but still be a powerful witch" Ester said pleading to Ayanna. I was listening to the conversation very intently.<p>

"You must know that once Jazinia turns 18 years that she will be Immortal, either way of you doing this to your children. The spirits wish to have a Powerful witch to live forever and she is that witch. She cannot be killed. She will look like a human still have a heartbeat. So that your children and anyone else who is like them will not know that she is immortal. She will have the same traits as your children do, Strength, Speed, Hearing, Seeing, Compulsion and healing fast. She will be the strongest witch, but she will not have to drink blood or stay away from the sun, she does not need to be invited in and her allergy to Vervain will only burn her instead of being able to kill her. "Ayanna had finished I looked towards Kol and gave him the brightest smile ever. He hugged me, while picking me up and spinning me around. Both of us in the most happy mood. I will live forever with my family.

I rushed towards Ayanna hut and knocked on her door. She opened it a few seconds after me knocking I was smiling brightly at her. While she led me into her home.  
>"Ayanna, I need to ask you a question?" I said. She nodded and waited for my response<br>"is there any way that I can live forever with my family I do not want to leave them?" I said very slowly and saddened by the thought of losing them. She told me everything about what she had told Ester about me.  
>"But you can never be turned into a demon like her children, it will not work. You will die but a few hours will pass and you will awaken, still being a witch." I smiled at that knowing that I will never be a demon. I was slightly angered when Ayanna had called my family demons but that is what they must be.<br>"At midnight on your birthday, you will awaken and start to feel pain in your head. You will pass out and not awaken for a few hours you will then be immortal as the spirits are casting the spell it will be no stress on you." Ayanna had said.

My birthday was tomorrow and I was not looking forward to it. I had told Kol about what Ayanna had said Kol will be staying with me until I awaken tomorrow.  
>Ester knew as well but no one else. Ayanna had also said that I will hear a high pitch noise before I pass out and I will end up screaming. Like what happens when Rebekah angers Ayanna she drops to her knees clutching her head, as things start to pop in her head. But mine will be a hundred times worse it will drain all my strength that is why I will pass out. I had learned how to give my brothers and sisters an aneurysm. It drained a lot of power out of Ayanna but it did not do anything to me.<br>"Are you okay Jazinia are you nervous about tomorrow?" I nodded my head to what Kol was saying. I was beyond scarred but I knew I will be able to handle it.  
>I could feel it coming nearer as the night had fallen. I had fallen asleep on Kol's chest knowing he would keep me safe.<p>

I shot awake clutching my head and starting to scream in pain. My head felt like it had been stabbed a million times over in every direction it was horrible. I started to scream louder waking Kol and the rest of my family. Ester and Kol were by my side in an instant knowing what is happening. Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Caroline and Rebekah stood there not knowing anything.  
>"He-help me plea-please" I had whispered until I heard the high pitched noise chorusing through my ears until everything went dark and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.<p>

But soon I was standing in the meadow seeing all these women sitting in a large circle around me.  
>"Jazinia, Ayanna has told you why you are here, we are going to make you immortal so that you can protect the Mikaelson's" one of the witches said. That's where I was confused.<br>"I thought you did not wish them in this world that's what you told Ayanna?" I said worry and suspicion carrying through my voice. The witch shook her head laughing slightly.  
>"Let us tell you a story Jazinia. It's about the Original witch the first witch ever created." I nodded and waited for her to speak.<br>"When the world was still new, there were humans but one was special, she was the powerful Original witch, She created the wolves that you see in your village and passed down to certain family's the gift of being a witch, but one day she died and when she did her spirit and all her power went with her, it had taken its self to the other side waiting for a young witch powerful enough to be able to use her power. 18 years ago today that witch was born. The Original witch gave you every bit of her power down to the last spec. You have the most power in the whole world, not even the spirits have that kind of power. But the original witch did not just choose you by random, you are her last living descendant and you were the only one with a pure heart that was not changed and you have a pure bloodline of only witches none of your family have werewolves curse but you were the most pure. That's why you were chosen. You are the Original witch. You are the most powerful you can do spells that would kill a coven of witches but will only give you a pain in your head, please be careful, do not let anyone deceive you no matter what! "I nodded my head and spoke a quick thank you before I felt myself being pulled back to reality.

I shot up from my sleeping position gasping for breath and I could see everyone surrounding me.  
>Kol wrapped his arms around me squeezing me as hard as he could. But it did not hurt. I hugged him back nuzzling my head into his shoulder and breathing in his familiar scent.<br>"Jazinia you're okay, I'm so glad" I heard him whisper into my neck. I let him go and shot up in front of Rebekah faster than I thought possible.  
>Rebekah gasped at how fast I moved and she soon wrapped her arms around me.<br>She started to sob onto my shoulder I comforted her until she calmed down.  
>" I thought there was something wrong with you, I got so scarred" I just hugged her again before I heard Ester.<br>" what did they say to you?" I shook my head as I could not tell her, but I knew of one thing they will let me say.  
>"Ester, Ayanna was wrong, the spirits are not angry at you. They knew that your children would turn, they are what they are for a reason." I said towards her once I had finished being death hugged by Caroline and Rebekah. She smiled and turned towards Mikael having their own little conversation.<br>I sent a mental note to Ester "I know that Niklaus is a hybrid and that you were unfaithful to Mikael. Do not try and make Niklaus' werewolf side dormant, he will end up killing you."  
>Ester turned towards me, with a shocked expression on her face making me happy that she had gotten it. Ester frowned when she realized that I knew about her mistake.<p>

Everyone had gone back to sleep after that and it was only Kol and I up; we ended up sitting by the shore by the big water. My head leaning on his shoulder.  
>"Jaz do you believe in love?" Kol asked me using the nickname that he gave me that only he can use. I took my head off his shoulder and looked towards him.<br>I smiled at him and looked into his eyes seeing the mischievous glint that is always there shining brighter. I nodded "of course I do, love is something special its magical. It makes you wanna always see them smile and you put their needs before your own, but always knowing they will do the same for you. But it is not real unless it is returned" I said still looking at him.  
>Kol wrapped one of his arms around me placing it on my waist, he placed his other hand over the other side of my body and lifts me up with ease and places me in between his legs so that his chest was by my back. He then wrapped both his arms around my torso hugging me while we watched the stars shine.<br>Kol and I had always been very affectionate towards each other; Ester had noticed that a few years ago and asked me what was going on. I just told her that we are always like that. She did not mind after I had explained it. Ester told me "I would not actually mind if there was something going on between the two of you, because then we would be a proper family" I had smiled and hugged her after that. I told Kol what she said; he just laughed and kissed my forehead.

The sunlight woke me from my sleep and the sound of the water and the feel of sand, made me shoot up from where I was laying. Realization hit me when I remembered last night when Kol and I had come out here to calm down.  
>"Happy Birthday love" I heard Kol say to me from where I had just been laying. I got up and got some water to fly through the air and land right on Kol making him scream like a little girl. I clutched my sides while I started laughing in hysterics. Kol was standing in front of me in a second. His eyes dark and the veins surrounded his eyes while his fangs had shot from his gums.<br>I pulled my hand up towards his eyes tracing over the grey veins and watched him sigh while his emotions calmed down and he started to laugh along with me. We started to walk back home, when we went past the meadow and Kol snapped to the other side picking a flower I could not see. He came back with a white rose in his hand. He placed it in my hand and a smile broke out onto my face. I jumped up and gave him a hug.  
>"Thank you" I whispered in his ear knowing no matter how quiet I had said it he would always hear me.<br>Once we returned home I got engulfed in a hug from Rebekah, then Caroline.

"Happy Birthday Jazinia, are you excited. You're 18 years old now, mother and father have a surprise for you" the three of us ran into the house as fast as we could. I saw a bunch of flowers on the table. I went up to them and smelt the rare flowers.  
>"Who got these?" I asked turning towards the very giddy girls.<br>"Ayanna, Mother, Niklaus and Elijah went out before sunrise and found the rare flowers, got water from the stream and put it in a vase Ayanna made the other day" she smiled the whole time while telling me. I looked at the very unique vase and smiled when it had my name written on it.  
>I raced out side to find them to thank them. I found Niklaus and Elijah and gave them the biggest hug ever and kissed both of their cheeks.<br>"And how did we deserve that Miss Sage?" Elijah asked I smiled and remembered he only called me that when he starts to tease me.  
>"It's a thank you for the flowers in the house, Rebekah, Caroline told me you both got up before sunrise to find the flowers, so thank you both" I smiled and hugged them once again until I saw Finn walking towards me from behind Elijah. I smiled at my older brother, and hugged him as well.<br>"Happy Birthday Jazinia, I bought you something I had found in the woods." He smiled brightly at me, telling me to close my eyes and hold my hand out. I was scarred he was going to put a dead bird in my hand which he had done before, that was the day he almost lost all his fingers as I had just been practicing decapitating body parts and put them back together.  
>I felt the present in my hand, but I didn't open my eyes until Finn told me to. Which he did a few seconds after.<br>I opened my eyes to see a very beautiful bracelet that had been made. It had writing around it.  
>"Happy Birthday My Darling Daughter Jazinia, We Love You" it had a few blue sparkly rocks around it. The inside had "Love Mother And Father" tears pricked my eyes when I realized who it was from.<br>"H-How did you get this?" I asked almost choking on my words.  
>Finn wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down. I just broke down in his arms not knowing what to do.<br>"Your mother gave it to me before they passed, telling me to give it to you today, she knew she was going to die, that's why she had given it to me" "thank you Finn I love it" I hugged him again, he put the bracelet on my wrist making me smile and wipe the tears away from my eyes.

I had finally returned to the hut and saw the whole family standing there.  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled. I smiled and went to go hug Ester and Mikael as I have not seen them yet, it is weird though, Mikael only lets Rebekah and I hug him no one else. I whispered a 'thank you' to both of them.<br>Rebekah walked towards me and gave me a present. The whole village knew I loved flowers so I had a bunch of flowers planted by the garden. Rebekah had gotten me a necklace it was a circle pendant with what looks like sea bubbles in it. It was beautiful but when I went to go and touch it, it burnt me it dropped to the floor and I went to pick it up when I felt the power surging through it.  
>"Where did you get this Rebekah?" I asked wondering how she got the witches talisman,<br>"Ayanna told me to give it to you, it's from her Anadia and the spirits, and well that's what she said. Why?" I just nodded knowing why I could not touch the necklace.  
>"Because it's a talisman, didn't Ayanna tell you cannot just give it to me?" Rebekah just shook he head.<br>I bent down and picked it up by its string, and took it towards where Mikael kept his knives, I then place it down on the wooden chair. I pricked my finger and then pinched it to make the blood go over the necklace. It slowly started to bubble and make a sizzling noise and once all the blood disappeared I picked it up again.  
>"Rebekah can you please tie this up for me" I asked my little sister. She smiled happily and bounced over tying it up.<br>I had gotten a few more things from my family. Then it was night fall, everyone decided to go to sleep.

Kol and I were at the beach once again. Sitting there how we were last night. I felt him place something in my hand. I looked and saw a beautiful ring. It was gold with sapphire Jewels on it.  
>"Kol I cannot accept this, it must have cost a fortune" I said handing it back to him. He shook his head and grabbed my right hand, slipping the ring on my finger.<p>

"It is yours, I wish you to have it. As long as we live that ring is to be worn, as it is a show of our friendship and my love for you" he said as he kissed my temple. I closed my eyes thinking about our never ending lives. Our eternity together with our family.

"Why did you ask that question last night?" I said to Kol while he slowly turned me around on his lap so I was facing him.  
>I looked into his dark brown eyes; I traced my fingers around his face remembering every part of him hoping I will not forget. He sighed, I knew that he was not going to answer my question, but I did not mind. I will find out eventually.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2- the Arrival-

1864

It's been over a millennium.  
>Ester didn't listen to me. She trapped Niklaus' werewolf side in a white oval stone. When he found out he tore her heart from her chest, but before he could she told him how to break it, he had to find the Petrova doppelgänger and sacrifice her in a ritual. After tearing his mother's heart from her chest he then blamed her death on Mikael saying he was angry because of her affair.<p>

Finn ran to the east, Kol and I ran to the north. Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus stayed and buried their mother.  
>I have heard that Finn is in a box. And has been for almost 900 years.<br>In the 1400's I met with Katerina Petrova she was the doppelgänger and the only way to get rid of the curse. Last time I heard she had turned before the ritual was done.  
>Elijah was in love with her so he left with her.<p>

Niklaus went to find Kol and I. But only found Kol as we were having a disagreement and I had fled to see Katerina a reason with Elijah in late 1600's  
>I had found out that Kol has a dagger in his heart and put in a box. I was furious at Niklaus; I almost killed a whole village.<br>Niklaus didn't know about my power he'd thought I was just a pathetic little witch no more than a waste. But when I saw him again I made sure he knew.

Flashback 1719, 38 years after Kol's daggering.

I was in Rome awaiting a letter from Elijah telling me where Niklaus was.  
>He had put the only person who cared for me, in a box. I was in Bulgaria with Katerina and Elijah when I heard the news 38 years ago.<br>At first I thought it was a lie but when I tried to see where Kol was all I saw was his last memories.  
>Niklaus putting a dagger through his heart.<br>I was livid I almost killed a whole village, I was grateful for Elijah being there or everyone would have died. My magic has grown over the years and its more powerful when I'm angry it goes out of control. I had done it before, my magic take over but Kol always calmed me and knowing he wasn't here I couldn't stop.

I was walking through the streets of Rome watching as every person I passed bowed or curtsied to me as I was the future Queen when I heard him. I heard him talking to someone and I flashed towards it, seeing him in a bar with a few friends.  
>The king had spoken of someone being exactly like him as one of his best soldiers, but I hadn't realized it was him.<br>I pushed open the wooden door, smelling booze and blood.  
>I had changed over the years. I looked a lot different my hair was longer and always out. My corset dress making me look smaller and fragile, I was a bit more pale. But I loved the dresses of this age it was better than the ones when my family was human.<p>

"The bar is closed Princess please leave" said the bartender, he knew me. But did not say my name knowing he would get hurt.  
>"I know but I have an urgent message for the young men over there from the king." All three heads snapped up and looked towards me.<br>My eyes met Niklaus and I smiled, he gave me a flirtatious smirk and waved for me to come over. I breathed in and I knew the other two men were vampires, just the way they smelled and had no heartbeat.  
>I picked my skirt up trying to keep it off the floor. I was thankful to Ayanna that I would still have a heart beat then they wouldn't know me being supernatural.<p>

"what is your name my dear" Niklaus said politely trying to compel me.  
>"My name is Jazmine Sage "I said smiling at them it was half true.<br>" You must be the famous Niklaus Mikaelson, I've heard a lot about you from the King, how you are his most trusted solider" I smiled again turning towards him.  
>"And how do you know the king? "He asked raising his eyebrow and kept staring at me.<br>"I am his only Eire's wife to be, we are getting married in a few weeks. I am to be Queen" I pointed towards my crown and the men bowed as best they could in a seated position.  
>I slowly got up out of my seat, knowing their next moves.<br>Niklaus walked up behind me, moved the hair away from my neck and place his lips there.  
>"I don't think that will be happening, sorry to do this to you my princess but it must be done I'm awfully hungry" before his teeth went anywhere near me he flew to the other side of the room.<br>I looked at the two other vampires running at me and I broke two bits of wood from the chairs and it went straight through their hearts.  
>"Now, now that's not very lady like now is it princess." He said raising his eyebrow and tried to walk forward but was trapped.<p>

"Now Niklaus I've been searching 38 years for you and look I've found you" I clapped my hands together thinking of how to hurt him. He looked puzzled wondering how I was Thirty eight years old and looked only 18.  
>"Do you remember a person called Jazinia?" I looked him in the eyes and he soon realized who I was, his mouth went agape and he started to laugh at me.<br>"You can't be Jazinia, you look nothing like her, maybe a bit but that's all and she is dead" he continued to laugh at me. He hasn't seen me in over a thousand years he wouldn't notice me even if I told him.  
>"You're a hybrid, half vampire half werewolf your own mother put a curse on you until you found the doppelgänger and tried to do a certain ritual. You have a sister called Rebekah brothers called, Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henrik, Henrik died the day you and your family were human last. He was killed by the wolves in the village. Your family took in a young girl when she was five she is the same age as Kol. You stuck a dagger through your own brothers heart, then stuck him in a box Niklaus, how could you do that." I started to yell, things started to fly around the room as my anger got more and more out of control. A few piece of wood had gone through his stomach making him scream out in pain. He finally realized I was telling the truth and started to get more angry and tried to get out of the little wall he was stuck behind.<p>

"I've spent a thousand years with him. And then I leave him for few months because he wouldn't come with me to visit Elijah and that stupid Doppelgänger, then to have Elijah tell me Kol has been put in a box with a dagger in his heart. He is your flesh and blood and you do this to him" I yelled even more when things started to get even more out of control. Everything turned upside down or was broken in half. I calmed down when I thought of him that night of my birthday at the beach every birthday since we had gone to the beach because he knew how much I loved it.  
>"How are you so strong Jazinia, how are you still alive, and I only did that so I can have my brother on my side." I scoffed at his remark and threw a wooden stake at his leg it pierced him but didn't hurt him that much.<p>

"I'm an immortal witch. My power created everything in this world. I'm the original witch I have more power than you could ever imagine. The witch before me created this world then she died making everything in it, giving her life away to humans to create them and give 10 family's the curse of werewolves and 10 the responsibility of being a witch. She waited years until I was born knowing I'm her last pure descendant, I could crush you in a second, but I wont as you have been my family all my life but I want you to let Kol out, wake him up, or I will kill every single vampire or hybrid you have ever or will make. I've already killed two, why not a few more?" His smirk faltered  
>"How did you know I created them? "I smiled walking towards the two dead men. Pulling the wood out of their body, throwing each one at Niklaus.<p>

"I can sense it as I know that the doppelgänger is of your blood line as well. I'm not stupid Niklaus. Oh and you have a 150 years before I hunt down all of them one by one. Then I'm coming for you! Good day I must be getting back to the palace." I said politely smiling and put everything back where it was.

Flash back over.

I was the queen of Rome for almost Twenty two years when I had to fake my death as I wasn't getting any older.

I was currently in mystic falls, with Katerina, her and Elijah went their separate ways a few years back.  
>We were currently on our way to meet the Salvatore's. With the Bennett witches Emily and Kara. They have to serve us as we saved their whole family from being attached by vampires, none of them older than a year from their transition. So it was easy for us to kill them.<p>

When we stopped outside the mansion, Katerina and I both got out being met by Stefan Salvatore.

"You must be Miss Pierce, Miss Sage it is lovely to meet you both" Stefan bowed and kissed our hands. As a gesture that has been around a few hundred years.  
>"Please call me Katherine." She said giving Stefan a slight curtsy<br>"This is Emily and Kara Bennett. Our personal helpers." Katherine also said.

He showed us towards our rooms which were right next door to each other. Stefan continued to show Katherine around as I went back down stairs looking around a bit more. When I ran right into someone. As I looked up I saw a man in soldiers out fit with his black hair under his hat and bright blue eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry miss I did not see you, are you one of our guests?" He asked politely,  
>"Yes my name is Jasmine Sage, and you are?" I asked giving him a slight curtsy as Katherine had towards Stefan.<br>"I am Damon Salvatore it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Jasmine" he bowed and put his arm out for me to accompany him while we walked around showing me the spectacular gardens.

"How long have you known Miss Katherine for?" Damon asked looking at me I smiled and tried to come up with a good way to say it. Not wanting to say, over 400 years  
>"I have known her for as long as I can remember, she is like family" I answered knowing Katherine and Stefan were near.<p>

Damon picked a flower for me but I refused it knowing what would happen if I touched it.  
>"I'm sorry Damon but I am allergic to that, as is Miss Katherine." I smiled towards him as he threw the flower into the garden.<p>

"Ah look who I found Stefan, I told you I would find them first." Katherine spoke as she walked over to greet Damon.

Damon and Stefan were walking behind us catching up, while both of us gossiped about the other Salvatore to each other. When I heard a faint sound say my name. My real name. I looked at Katherine as she had heard it as well.  
>"Did you hear that?" I asked her she nodded and we walked towards it. Listening as my name got louder and louder the more we walked behind the house leaving the Salvatore's behind.<br>When I saw the Bennett's talking to Ayanna.  
>I squealed slightly and ran towards her.<br>"Ayanna!" I said as I was now in front of her. I engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, as I hadn't seen her since Kol and I fled to the north.  
>"Ah Jazinia you have grown my dear as has your power, I'm so glad you are okay. I know what happened and I'm sorry" she knew about Kol being daggered. Light tears formed as I relived the memory seeing Kol have a dagger in his heart, grey veins covered his face and his mischievous glint in his eye gone as he looked to be asleep.<br>"He won't wake him up will he?" I said to Ayanna she shook her head as she knew the future. After I had turned immortal, Ayanna had taught me to see the future in visions but I couldn't see them on command like she could, they would come and go every now and again.  
>"He will wake up, in 2011 I know that's not for another hundred years but he will be awake. I promise. And so will Finn, but please do not kill all his blood line." She said knowing I would kill them. I was ecstatic that Finn will be awake as well I just couldn't wait till then. 147 more years can't be that bad. I smiled and said my goodbyes to the witch and left. When I turned around to wave back at her she was gone.<p>

"147 more years Katherine, it bugs me I will have been without him for over three century's and almost nine century's without Finn. That's just horrible. I need my family back." I smiled at her as we caught up with the Salvatore brothers.

I few months had passed and the word of fanged demons spread. Katherine had gotten closer to both Salvatore's. She had been feeding them her blood for the past month. When that night happened.

Katherine was captured as a demon. I followed Damon and Stefan as the yelled at their father to let her go.  
>"Father let her go please" they both begged, he just frowned and kept walking.<br>"What is all the ruckus about? Giuseppe Salvatore what are you doing?" I asked looking at him scarred he would try to attach one of those things to me. As he had one in his hand staring at me accusingly  
>"You! You are one of those demons as well aren't you?" I started to laugh at him, how dare he accuse me of that. I sped towards him and held him by his throat up against the nearest wall, my grip tightened a bit while I spoke.<br>"How dare you accuse me of such things, I am not entirely a demon like Katherine, I am much, much worse! Now you will tell me where you are taking them" I compelled him. "To the church we are going to burn them" I spoke a quick thank you and told him to forget everything about me, as the both boys looked at me not knowing what I was.

We were walking towards the church when one of them finally spoke.  
>"If you aren't like Katherine, then what are you?" I smiled at the question. I stopped and turned towards the two of them.<br>"Let's just say I'm half a demon. You need not worry about me biting you, you don't appeal to me, but know this I can kill you faster than you could ever imagine." They backed away slightly knowing I wasn't joking.

"Circle around that way. You will distract them. Go." I said to each of them as they ran off, Damon getting to the cart as Stefan distracted to founders  
>the men follow Stefan. Only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Damon hits him and knocks him out. Stefan soon returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage.<br>I watched as they lift Katherine from the carriage and untie her and take off the muzzle that covers her mouth. I hear a shot ring out as I watch Damon fall to the ground. Soon Stefan is shot too, as I quickly dragged the compelled girl that was going to die in Katherine's place so that the boys will think she is her. 26 other vampires are in there with one human, how delightful. I walked away slowly seeing Katherine appear in front of me.

"Watch them please Jasmine, make sure they go through with the transition, I will see you in a decade or so okay" I smiled and hugged her watching as she sped off into the distance.  
>I helped Emily and Kara carry the two boys towards the quarry that was just north of town knowing they will wake soon.<br>I heard Emily talking to Stefan in the morning.

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Emily said talking about the ring that was now on Stefan's middle finger. This will allow him to walk in daylight.

"Where am I?" "The quarry, just north of town. My sister, miss sage and I brought you here last night. We found you, dead, in the woods." She said slowly trying not to frighten him  
>"Where's Damon? Am I..." He said quickly worry filled his face as he franticly searched for his brother.<br>"Not yet. You're in transition." "But how?"  
>"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." She said telling him the truth.<br>"No, I never..." "She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." I walked out from the woods seeing as they must know about me sooner or later. "Damon?" I quickly spoke up "No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." I said smiling towards the boy who I had watched die last night.  
>Damon walked towards us joining the conversation<br>"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church and I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it, and the whole church went up in to flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone." I shook my head knowing that she wasn't dead, but I couldn't tell them that. She wanted me to keep her secret as I will.

"Bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father, by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead." I laughed slightly looking at the two boys I walked towards them knowing the conversation. It's funny because their father is the one who killed them last night.  
>"As if he cares. He betrayed us." He said anger seeping through his voice.<br>"He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town." I shook my head at the two boys I can't believe I had to watch as Katherine dragged them along like they were love sick puppies.  
>"The sun hurts my eyes." Damon said I smiled and slowly spoke.<br>"That's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling. It's your bodies pushing you to feed, to complete the transition." I knew Damon didn't want to complete the transition but I had to try and get him to feed.  
>"That's not gonna happen." Damon spat out at me "Is that your choice, then? To die, instead?" I asked him "Wouldn't it be yours? This was all to be with Katherine. She's gone. I want it over."<br>I was sick of his useless bickering with me and his brother.  
>"Now, now Damon that is no way to treat a lady" I said frowning at him, he should know better than to be rude.<br>"Damon a few hundred years ago, a person I held dearly to my heart was taken from me, I don't know where he is or when I will get him back, he could be dead but I still live on hoping that one day I will see him again." I said as tears pricked my eyes.  
>"Don't give up hope Damon" I whispered to him. As he gave me a quick hug trying to calm me.<p>

"Are you one of them?" I shook my head he must of forgot what I had told him last night.  
>"Damon I am kind of like Katherine But I'm different." I made my face transform, showing my eyes going dark with the bright electric blue eyes.<br>"Now Damon you will listen to me okay. You will complete the transition. You can take as long as you want but must complete it by sunrise tomorrow. Then you will forget about me until I say to remember is that clear" he nodded and soon I stood and told Stefan the same.

"Jasmine how can you compel them?" Emily asked me knowing I knew her ancestor she was afraid of me.  
>"I watched as a witch turned her family into the demons, I was very close to that family. But when I turned 18, I changed your ancestor told me about it but didn't say much. Now Emily you will forget about me. Is that clear?" I said to her she nodded and walked towards the boys and helped them with cleaning their clothes.<br>I compelled Kara as well after that I left knowing I had no reason of being here.  
>147 more years how exciting.<br>I wonder if I will see those two again.

56 years had passed and it was now the 20's it was a very different time. I loved the clothing and the dancing. I was at a club wearing my black and white diamond dress that had frilly pieces around it. It was such a beautiful dress. I was glad that the corsets were finally gone those things were a nuisance. Since I wore them for almost 6 century's.

I knew that Rebekah and Niklaus were around and I couldn't help but try and see them. I had missed them dearly.  
>I had spotted Niklaus and Rebekah in the restricted section. I smiled seeing two vampires guarding. I walked towards them.<p>

"Hold it! You can't go any further I'm sorry." The first vampire said. I grabbed his arm and twisted it making him fall to the ground with ease.  
>"Oh really cause last time I checked I don't listen to baby vampires or any for that matter" I said stepping over the freakishly large man to be blocked by another.<br>"You can't go any further! Klaus will kill you, without even blinking!" He yelled slightly over the loud music. I laughed at the pathetic vampire.  
>"I'm sure Niklaus is more scarred of me since my last visit to him in 1700's" I said as I looked in his eyes making him drop to the floor. I grabbed his chin and made sure I had eye contact with him.<br>"You will let me pass and will not have any arguments about it, wouldn't want to ruin the night now would we?" I said crushing his jaw in my hands.  
>I walked past the large man who was now screaming in pain and up the stairs towards the two people I have missed. Niklaus was still worried about me trying to kill him; he hadn't told Rebekah of our encounter, he knew she would try to find me.<p>

"I smell sweet food coming our way Niklaus, can I have it please" I heard Rebekah plead, she wouldn't be doing that when she saw me. Can't believe she still asks her brother to do something.

"I'm not sure eating your own sister would be suitable now would it Rebekah" I said as I flashed towards their table in the back. I saw Niklaus back away and slightly cower away from me.  
>Rebekah jumped from her seat and hugged me as hard as she could.<br>"Jazinia! Oh my gosh look at you, your absolutely beautiful. I haven't seen you in so long. I heard you were Queen in Rome a few century's back?" I smiled and hugged my sister I had missed her so much. I can't believe it's been so long.  
>"I missed you too Rebekah and thank you, you look better in 20's clothing you look more in your time. You look beautiful. And yes it was 22 years of ruling an empire, so much fun, you would of been a great princess you know. Where is Caroline?" I asked quickly, wondering where my blond friend was.<br>"Nik has stuck her in a box for her safety as Mikael almost killed her" Rebekah said I gasped, and we continued to chat, talking about random things gossiping about each other until Niklaus made himself noticed.  
>I went and sat next to my dear brother.<p>

"Not still scared of me are you Niklaus, I gave up on killing you and your blood line as I saw reason back in Mystic Falls 50 or so years back."  
>He smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug.<br>"I missed you little sister" he smiled at me Rebekah looked shocked that I was going to kill him but shook it off knowing I would come to a reasoning, sooner or later. I think she would have realized why I was angry at him. She knew how close I was to Kol and he still did that to him.  
>We chatted a bit more until a certain person made their way towards us. A certain vampire I haven't seen in 50 years.<p>

"Ah Mr. Salvatore herd you have become quite the ripper over the past 50 years you miss me much." I said smiling towards him he had a puzzled look on his face wondering what I was talking about until I told him to remember.  
>He gasped and realized who I was.<br>"Miss Sage, I haven't seen you in years" he said remembering every moment and every word I spoke to him. He sat by Rebekah after he kissed my hand like he has always done.  
>Rebekah looked flirtatiously at the poor vampire I knew they would get a long quite well. I got one of the servants to come over.<p>

"You will not scream or tell anyone about what's going to happen" I said compelling the girl. I slit her wrist pouring her blood into four glasses.  
>I shooed her away and told her to clean herself up. The all looked at me suspiciously knowing I don't drink blood and as to why there are four glasses filled with the satin red liquid.<br>"Jazinia, you don't drink blood what's going on?" Rebekah asked me she was being a worry word again; I smiled if only she knew.  
>"I have had vampires trying to turn me so many times and them forcing blood down my throat I had gotten used to it, it doesn't taste bitter anymore but quite sweet I like it." I said finishing my little story. I started to sip my drink savoring the taste.<br>Kol had tried turning me every month for two hundred years, but failed he ended up just feeding me the blood with human food instead and a few other vampires have tried. But they ended up dying the second after the blood was away from me.  
>Being turned so many times I had even gotten fangs it was good when I wanted to eat I could. I had bitten a few vampires in the process they died a day or two later. As I was basically a hybrid but didn't really need to feed but chose to anyway.<p>

I smiled towards my little sister letting my fangs grow from my gums scaring the poor girl.  
>"You even have fangs oh my your basically a hybrid. Like Nik but half witch half vampire" she started to jump up and down. She was so happy I was like her but still me in the process.<br>Niklaus had grabbed my jaw and pulled it towards him and he too saw the fangs, he was pretty shocked to say the least. He wouldn't let go of my jaw so I tried to bite him, so close.

"They call you Nik now do they?" I asked him smirking slightly. I grabbed my drink and drank the rest of it.  
>"Only people who are special enough, family and you of course can call me Nik, seeing as you have been family for over a thousand years." I smiled and gave Nik a hug, I was happy we were a family again... Kind of.<p>

"Oh and I might have hurt your vampire henchmen that were guarding the staircase" I said acting innocent he was staring at me smiling.  
>"What! They wouldn't let me pass so I broke one of their arms and the other ones jaw, not my fault I don't know my own strength" we both burst out laughing, not knowing what else to say.<p>

But suddenly I heard a noise and then a voice from a few miles away.  
>"My wretched daughter and monster that is apparently my son is in that building we will search it and kill them both." I frowned hearing Mikael's harsh voice say to the stupid humans.<br>"Nik, Bekah it is time to leave your father will be here soon to try and kill you. So please we must leave." I said franticly towards the only family I had left.  
>I heard Nik compelling Stefan to forget about us, before we left. I had to say my goodbyes to my family.<br>"I will see you in a few years I promise." I said towards Rebekah we had to leave each other again it was horrible. At least I got to see her for a night after a thousand years without her.  
>"I will miss you so much, goodbye Jazinia"<br>I nodded and hugged her again.  
>I walked over to Niklaus.<br>"The statement still stands, if you don't awaken him I will kill everyone in your bloodline that has turned then I will kill you, goodbye Nik I will miss you." I smiled and flashed back towards the bar where Mikael had finally arrived. I listened for Niklaus and Rebekah they were miles away by now.

"Where could they be I'm sure they were here" he said throwing a few chairs at a wall. I laughed at his anger; he always got so worked up.  
>I walked towards the man I always knew as a second father.<br>"Hello Mikael it's been awhile" I said making him turn around and stared shocked at me. He knew I would still be around but never knew he'd see me again.  
>I flicked my wrist and everyone in the building dropped to the floor with their neck snapped. It was a waste of blood but needed to be done.<p>

"How did you do that, I thought you couldn't kill people because of the spirits?" I started to laugh at the guy, what was he even talking about.

"I did that because it was necessary, I'm not controlled by the spirits my power isn't to be controlled by a bunch of dead witches that my own power made. I can do whatever I want. "I said smiling at Mikael seeing his face drop.

"Now why are you trying to kill Niklaus and Rebekah?" He walked even closer to me; I knew he had the white oak stake in his hand. He raised it closer to my chest. I grabbed his wrist, and turned it so much it broke; I knocked him towards the ground and grabbed the white oak stake.

"You should know that I can't be killed Mikael, I thought you would of figured that out by now" I said before snapping his neck. I searched for any more stakes. I found five. I turned them to ash knowing that they can kill my family.

I left setting the bar alight; all the vampires will wake up in a few seconds, so I ran off making sure no one saw.


	4. Chapter 3 -Doozy-

**AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ FOR THIS CHAPTER TO HAVE MADE ANY SENSE AT ALL. **

_**There you go chapter 3 is up and ready for you to read, the last part about the whole sleep thing I hope that makes sense to you all, if it doesn't please comment and tell me and I will re write it, it's basically, just skipped to Masquerade, in the series which means everything that happened on the show before that happened while they were asleep, and yes I know you didn't actually get to meet Courtney Forbes but she is dead and Caroline is back & everything up to this point is in the dream and everything after this point I will write and upload as soon as I can.**_  
><em><strong>Hope you will like this chapter, review and vote, also share it with people as well, <strong>_  
><em><strong>So please follow me and it might just make me upload faster <strong>_  
><em><strong>Love Jaz<strong>_

* * *

><p>Doozy<p>

After that night I moved around a few cities for 90 years I had seen Mikael a few times but he hadn't seen me, I snapped his neck a few times for fun.  
>Until the year 2010 was here. I smiled, I'm so happy that there is only a year until my family will be back together. I made my way back to the little town of Mystic Falls.<br>There is another doppelgänger, her name is Elena Gilbert I think, she is complete opposite of Katherine, she actually cares. Her parents died last year, from crashing off Wickery Bridge, the thing all ways was a death trap.  
>Rebekah was in a box like her brothers, I don't know if Caroline is still in a box or not.<br>Nik had done it again and it aggravated me knowing he would do such a thing. But I knew he did it to keep her safe, he loved his little sister more than anything and didn't want her father to kill her.

I'm now waiting for the signal to run in and surprise the birthday boy. Lexi had managed to con me into coming home, for Stefan's birthday. Why not, I mean it's not everyday someone turns 162 now is it; I remember when I turned a 162 that was a long time ago. That's a boring history lesson.

"Happy Birthday." I heard her say as I quickly flashed into the room. As the signal was given. I saw her pull away from him slightly.

"Forgetting someone?" I said as I watched Stefan's head snap towards me, a smirk spread on my face, I raced towards him, hugging the dear life out of him, I haven't seen Stefan, in a good 30 years I think, since I had stayed with Damon for almost 90 years. We caught up with him in the 80's and I think while I was away talking with some witch, he went and saw him in the 90's.

"Jazinia, I haven't seen you in so long, what are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled away from me.  
>"How could you ask that, my big brother is turning 162 that was a fun year for me when I was turned." I said as I walked around the spacious living room. This house was built a decade maybe less or more after Giuseppe died, tragic really. I absolutely loved it. There was a room upstairs that was mine. It has a spell on it so no one is allowed to enter it. Human or not. The door is lodged shut until I open it. I designed it just for me, as I made the builders, make it. It's about the same size as Damon's room but with a huge window, no one can actually see anything to do with the room. It's quite cool actually.<p>

"OMG you guys want to see my room, I haven't seen it since they built the house" I said as they both gave me suspicious looks, I shook my head and walked upstairs. I past two doors, and then saw a big gap, like a large piece of wall. I placed my palm down and watched the door appear. I slowly opened it, seeing a huge bed against a wall, with a giant painting, that had initials KM, I'm sure you know who drew it. It was a painting of the meadow, from when we were human, it had the back of a young girl, long blonde hair flowing in the wind, and her arms spread out as the sunset made it look even more magical.

The window was the first thing you saw when you opened the door. It was huge.  
>"When did this room get here?" Stefan asked. "It's always been here, it's just if I leave the town, the room disappears, an won't come back until I touch the door again, I got a witch to put a spell on it for me, quite convenient, since my bathroom is like ten times better that Damon's is. Shh don't tell him that he will be jelly" I said to them. We all jumped on the bed and started talking.<p>

"I don't know some freak shot at us with wooden bullets. We bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" I said, turning towards Stefan, he shook his head.

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're both here, please be careful."

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Lexi said as I got up walking towards my closet, it had a small door at the back of it; I opened it to find an envelope, a small box. I picked them up walking back out.

"You didn't even know Katherine." I heard her name, my head shot up to see them standing side by side

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch." Lexi said. "Hey! I knew the girl since she was turned, how you think I feel" I said as they soon noticed me in the room with them. They soon notice the envelope and box, raising their eyebrows in a questioning tone.

I sat down on my bed, slowly opening the box, to be shown my ring. Sapphire jewels surrounding it, smiling slightly, I pulled it out and placed it on my index finger on my right hand. The outside of the ring had an inscription.

_'You're the light of my life._' The inside read. _'My everything, I love you'_

I smiled, and fiddled with the ring for a bit, until I had to open the letter. Elijah got a letter from Kol a few days before he was daggered and said to give it to me. I haven't opened it yet.

I slowly opened the envelope, pulling the old paper out. It was frayed slightly at the edges.

'_Dear My Sweet Jazinia,_

_By the time you read this I will be with Nik. These are my last words to you before I am stuck in that dreadful box, a long side Finn. I am sorry that the last words we said to each other were in hatred. I didn't mean to anger you, I didn't mean to snap at you and make you leave. I hope one day you will forgive me for my terrible mistake. I will be with you soon enough. I hope Nik doesn't hurt you, I don't know what I would do._

_Good bye my love,_

_From your dearest Kol_.'

I didn't know what to say, all these years he had apologized, he didn't mean to do what he did.  
>Oh now I just feel horrible, I should've opened the letter as soon as I got it, I could of stopped it, he probably we still be here if I had opened the letter. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.<p>

I turned the letter over and it had a photo of the two of us. In the bottom right hand corner was a signature, it was Nik's this was the drawing he drew of us. It was similar to the one on my wall but this one had both of us in it, and you could kind of see our faces.

We stood their standing in front of each other my arms around his neck as his arm around my waist, we looked so happy, we were it was much easier being human.

I smiled as I got up grabbing a random picture frame I kept in the closet.

Hanging the picture on the wall, I smiled now I have more things that remind me of him. Still not sure if that's good or bad. Turning around, I stood face to face with Lexi who had a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" I asked as she gave me a weird look, she grabbed the sides of my face, squeezing it, moving it side to side. I swatted her hands away, moving away from her, I shook my head.  
>"Where's Damon I haven't seen him in <em>ages<em>"

"Inflicting misery somewhere. You going to be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of." He said directing the rest of the question to Lexi.

I nodded leaving the room running down the stairs; I turned the last corner to the door running right into someone. I ended falling backwards but I didn't collide with the floor; I looked up to see ice blue eyes staring at me.  
>"Damon!" I yelled slightly I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up spinning us around. We stood there for a good few minutes just hugging in the middle of the doorway. I finally released him, walking back slightly.<br>"What are we doing today Damon?" he shrugged his shoulders, being completely silent. "It's your little brothers birthday come on we have to do something, come on marshmallow we are going out" I said as I dragged him but he pulled me back, as he held me in place staring at me. "Day, what's wrong?" I said as he looked slightly hurt.

"Katherine wasn't in the tomb" he said with such disappointment.  
>"I should've told you" I said as he looked completely confused until it finally sunk in, he grabbed my arms slightly shoving me into a wall.<br>"You _knew_, all these years and you _KNEW_!" he shouted as I saw Lexi and Stefan run into the room. "_Damon_. Let. Her. Go" Stefan said, I shook my head, I can handle this myself.  
>"Yes, Damon I knew she wasn't in the tomb, I didn't tell you because she didn't want anyone to know because someone has been hunting her down ever since she turned because she pissed them off, if they found out, she would be running again, I couldn't take that chance, she's the only family I have left" I shouted back at him as his face changed, and he let me go. I grabbed him by the collar shoving him up against the wall as I was just moments before.<p>

"If you _ever_ try to _threaten_ me in anyway, ever again, I will make you suffer worse than you can imagine, got it?" I said as sweetly as I could. I smiled and let go of him, we all stood there in silence for a few minutes until we all calmed down, and I mean it's not my fault he doesn't know how to get over someone, stupid pansy ass idiot.

"Okay, well Damon's going to the sheriff and maybe you can go too" I nodded my head, waiting for Damon to hurry up; we got into his car, and drove off in silence.  
>We soon arrived at a building, which I'm guessing is where the sheriff is.<br>We waited awhile before we were allowed to go in.

I walked in seeing things everywhere, photos of a young brunette around the room, must be her daughter, my eyes soon landed on a middle aged woman with short blonde hair.  
>"Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" The sheriff said. He quickly shut the door, as the lady soon noticed me.<br>"And who is this?" she asked, as she watched me curiously.  
>"I'm Jazinia Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's little sister, it's a pleasure to meet you" I said as she stood up and shook my hand.<br>"Nice to meet you too, but I don't think you want to hear about this" she said indicating that I should leave. I shook my head before answering her.  
>"I'm fine; I know everything you're talking about. Stefan is the one that needs to be protected, I can fend for myself." I said, I mean Stefan may look older than me but literally he's got nothing on me, no one in this town does.<br>"And how exactly do you know what we are talking about?" she asked as she looked at Damon thinking that he told me, I giggled slightly. Everyone always blames Damon, awe poor guy.  
>"Few months ago I was attacked by one, they were new and forgot to compel me, and I've been trying to find my brothers ever since"<br>"okay...I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town." I kind of zoned out after that looking at the pictures on the wall, the brunette showing up more and more, there was even one of the brunette and two other girls one being a look alike to Katherine and Tatia, it was cut out of a newspaper article, it had a caption saying. '**From the left:** Elena Gilbert, Courtney Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, Won last Saturdays Film competition'  
>So the newest doppelgängers name is Elena, Courtney is the sheriffs daughter and Bonnie is the newest Bennett witch who I personally need to get close to, I can tell Courtney is going to get killed sooner or later, she seems so annoying in all these pictures I wanna rip her head off now, aren't I just a lovely person.<p>

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two." I heard the sheriff say, I was scared cause Lexi Is my best friend I don't want to find out she's dead because I was too stupid and didn't watch her, she may act older than I but I love her like a little sister, just like how I am with Rebekah and Caroline, I will do anything for them.  
>"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." Damon said, fucking suck up. He better not try anything cause if he does I'm going to hurt him so badly. Damon soon walks to the door and whistles to catch my attention, telling me that we are leaving, I waved goodbye to the sheriff, walking out of the little police station. I remember walking from a police station Kol in tail as we had drained everyone in it; they were olden day's police station stupid actually.<p>

I turned and looked towards Damon before we got to his car, I had a bad feeling about that woman I just don't like her, it's like the same feeling I have about most people that end up betraying me.

"She's going to be suspecting Lexi and I, isn't she?" I said as I felt anger and sadness boil in me, I can't lose anyone at the moment not when I get my family back next year.  
>"If she tries anything on you, I will kill her myself, okay." He said as he pulled me in for a hug kissing the top of my head as he held me tight reassuring me.<p>

"I'm gonna go and look around the town you go do whatever you do" I said as I walked off, in the direction of two certain people that I knew were both together.

I reached the house knocking on the door, I heard two hearts beating faster and thumping down the stairs, they wrenched the door open, and I saw the doppelgänger with the Bennett witch in tow. I smiled at the two.

"hello Elena, Bonnie" I said as I waltzed through the door, smiling as I did so, looking around I saw all the photos of Elena and a boy, guessing is her little brother.  
>"Who are you? Exactly?" bonnie questioned. I shrugged my shoulders, spinning around to face them.<br>"I'm the only vampire in the world that you can't keep from getting into your home" I said as I watched their faces turn to utter fear; I smiled, as I saw Bonnie trying to give me an aneurysm.  
>"Bonnie darling, I'm a lot older than I look, I'm not here to harm you, and I'm here to keep <em><strong>you<strong>_ safe" I said as I pointed at Elena.

"I don't need you to keep me safe, I have Damon and Stefan" I scoffed at her remark.  
>"really, you think that Damon and Stefan can take on my family who are the originals, the first turned ever, someone is going to find out that you are alive, and will bargain themselves out of an old debt that they owe to my family, if my brother finds out that you are alive, he will come for you, I'm the only person that can stop him" I said as she looked at me funny.<br>"Your lying" was all she said, I grabbed her hand, showing her every memory from when they turned to me turning to Katherine everything.  
>"Believe me now?" I said as she quickly nodded her head.<br>"Why would Klaus want me?"  
>"you're the doppelgänger, the only way of him breaking that curse, if he finds you, you're going to die with you blood spilt on a silly rock, even though if I gave you over, he might set my family free, cause you see he has them in boxes with daggers in their hearts, but the first person that will be contacted is Elijah, which is Klaus' elder half-brother, and if he comes he might protect you or hand you over like a rag doll to get his siblings back, I can keep you hidden from their eyes, from anyone who has a dept. with my family" I saw her eyes light up and she quickly nods her head without thinking. I ran to the kitchen getting a glass and cutting my palm, adding some Vervain that was laced in the water and running back to her, giving it to Elena, for her to drink. She shook her head indicating she didn't want to, but I gave her a certain look and she accepted and drank the whole glass.<br>"Now Elena, I have to snap you neck for this-"

"What no, I'll turn into a vampire" she said frantically, trying to move away.  
>"I'm technically a witch with vampire qualities, you won't turn into a vampire, I've been a witch for over 1600 years I've read ever grimoire every spell, you won't become a vampire, you just have to trust me" she nodded. I looked at bonnie and she just nodded as well. I put my hands to the side of her head and just as I snapped her neck, Damon and Stefan walked in. they shouted and ran to her side screaming 'No' I smiled slightly, this is going to be fun, Elena started to float and she landed on the sofa Damon and Stefan were pushed into chair and forced to sit down along with bonnie.<br>"Jaz are you doing this?" Damon asked I nodded and smiled.  
>"Elena is going to be in a deep sleep and so are you" I said as I clicked my fingers making them fall asleep.<p>

I pulled out my phone, calling Lexi.  
>"It's done" I said and she immediately started to giggle, I hung up.<br>You see, I didn't come here for Stefan's birthday; '_**Lexi**_' and I have come up with a plan to get the originals to town quicker than expected.

Everyone in town will be fast asleep, all having the same dream thinking that they are alive and still walking around, lots of things will happen.

Katherine will come back, do some things that Katherine would do, Elena would get kidnapped hurt and everything, but whoever dies in the dream dies in real life, except for the ones that are still awake. They also will find out about Elena's birth parents. Isobel will come to town, fall asleep then die in the dream and real life. But once the originals arrive in real life they all wake up in whatever place they were in, in the dream, quite fun actually and they won't even know they were asleep, I just needed Elena to be asleep first, because she is the most rare supernatural in town. In the dream I am known as Damon and Stefan's little sister, no one will recall seeing me after I left the sheriff's office, everything that happened after that never actually happened. What seems like days to them is hours to us and months to them is only days to me and _**'Lexi'**_

It's actually quite fun being able to have the balance of life and death in my hands.  
>Lexi turned up at the front door, I quickly allowed her access. She walked into the house and saw the bodies asleep and smiled at me. I did good.<p>

"That was torment can you change me back now" she said, I smiled knowing exactly what to do. Cause right now Lexi is about to die in their dreams, Lexi is actually in France at this very moment, with her lovely boyfriend, so none of this affects her in any way, thank god, no way is he dying anytime soon.

I quickly waved my hand, and a blonde haired blue eyed, short haired girl was replaced, that girl being Caroline Petrova-Mikaelson. She had taken over the Mikaelson name when she married Klaus, yes she actually married Nik, he actually woke everyone out of their boxes but I had to confine the room so they didn't disappear. This was 1626 40 or so years before he locked Kol in that coffin. Stupid, asshole, wanker

I walked up to her hugging the dear life out of her; I had missed her so much. Now you see where the devious plan came from, we both want the family back together, and were too annoyed to wait for it, so we're doing it my way, the more fun way.

"What do you say sister, think it's time for Courtney to die? And you can come into the picture ?" she nodded as we went to the last place that Courtney was, she walked up to her snapping her neck, the body soon disappeared and is probably in a grave. We had ended up snapping a few peoples neck that day and putting stakes in vampires hearts that ended up in the town, cause once someone other than the originals step foot in this town they fall straight to sleep.  
>Caroline had called Rose and Trevor informing them that there was a newest doppelgänger yesterday. And that's when everyone woke up, today was the day they were having a masquerade ball, it was dawning on the end of the night when I was taking Elena home as it was getting dark.<p>

It was dark and felt cold; Elena had blood stains on her arms and back from Katherine, isn't she just lovely, well we managed to get her out safely, Damon took Katherine to the tomb and chucked her in there. Elena was currently on the phone to Jeremy, so I was walking a few meters from her, as she talked to him.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car, Jaz is with me as well so don't worry. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, go and see Anna, make sure she's okay, a can you tell Damon to drive Bonnie home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay." Elena said when a man walked up and covered her mouth with something.  
>"Elena!" I screamed trying to get to her but he quickly shot a Vervain dart at me chucking me in a car with Elena and driving off.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4- The Blame

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car, Jaz is with me as well so don't worry. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, go and see Anna, make sure she's okay, and can you tell Damon to drive Bonnie home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay." Elena said when a man walked up behind her and covered her mouth with something.  
>"Elena!" I screeched trying to get to her but he quickly shot a Vervain dart at me chucking me in with Elena and driving off. I blacked out not being able to move. I woke up slightly as I was still in a car with something around my arms and legs burning my skin.<br>I heard talking and decided to be a nosy girl and listen in. "Where is she?" Someone asked frantically like he hasn't got what he wanted. "They're in the trunk, I did exactly what you said." another said in a monotone voice; compelled obviously. "They? I told you to get her not anyone else!" The first guy said again. I tried to move but was still too weak. I zoned out for a bit until, I heard the boot open and felt someone carrying me to another place. I soon felt an injection in my arm. A was taken by the darkness again. I had woken up to feel the car stopping. I tried sitting up but failed. The trunk door was quickly opened. The ropes on my feet ripped off as he carried Elena and dragged me inside the house. Once inside he threw me towards the couch as he dropped Elena on it as well as she slowly woke up when he started undoing the ropes on her. "What do you want?" Elena asked I looked towards her seeing herself scared, blood marks all over her from last night because of Katherine. "Shh" a man said, I looked closely, I'm sure I know him, I never forget someone. But being drugged on Vervain, it's a bit hard to remember stuff. Least my magic still works. "Please, I'm hurt" she said as she glanced at the wounds on her body, he started walking closer. Veins quickly appearing under his eyes, as they grew darker. "I know. Just a taste." He said I glared at him walking in front of him, in between Elena and him.  
>I pulled a knife from my pocket, as he watched me intensely. I raised it towards my neck, and made a small cut. His eyes changed and he attacked. I winced slightly, as he sunk his teeth into my neck, piercing my flesh, like it was as flimsy as paper.<p>

"Trevor! Control yourself" a girl which I'm assuming is Rose as he let go of me, making me fall to the ground, holding my neck. But in a few minutes it had healed. And in that time I had noticed Elena unconscious against the couch and the Rose walking away.  
>I ran at her making her be forced against the wall, with my hands against her shoulders so she can't move.<p>

"What do you want with us?" I asked her, she looked at my neck and noticed that it was completely healed.

"How is that healed? Unless you're… oh my god. TREVOR!" I think she realized who I was since I'm the only person in the world who can heal and vampires will think I'm human. I let go of her as Trevor came running in wondering what she was yelling about.

"Trevor do you know who she is?" she said, pointing at me, he looked at me slightly until his eyes landed on mine; I basically compelled him to remember without saying a word.  
>"Jazinia Mikaelson!" he gasped as he ran towards me embracing me in a hug. I smiled at my old friend.<br>"I am so sorry for what I did, if I knew it was you I never would have done it I'm so sorry." He said as he continued to ramble. I shook my head. Some things never change. I looked at the girl and she seemed to be shocked at the new revelation that Trevor actually knew me.

"It's okay Trevor it was all part of my plan, who do you think tipped you off about her? Me! … oh and Caroline, we just wanted our family back, the only way to do that is to ruin her life by bringing him into it, you know what I'm like, especially if it's about Kol, he daggered him you know" I said as he gave me a sympathetic look but I shrugged it off. "I've had my time to grieve, the almost extinction of a Bulgarian village is living proof, they've got stories about me you know, anyway getting off track he'll be here soon, and she's waking up" I whispered that part about Elena and flashed towards where she was, she was looking at a note, it's from bonnie.  
>"They're coming for us Jaz, we'll be okay" she said as she jumped up and hugged me. Trevor and rose soon appear and start rambling about random nothingness. All I heard was a knock from upstairs, and I smelt a familiar scent.<br>"He's here" I whispered as I knew Trevor and rose would hear me, "Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose quickly said as she left going to the door, hoping not to keep him there for long. I followed after her watching her intently and hiding from him.  
>I watched as she opened the door and I saw him standing there, he looked exactly as he did the last time I saw him, 300 years ago. They talk for a bit but I don't listen, I'm too busy watching their every move. Stalker-ishI know but I'm just seeing how I'm going to plan this out. He follows her, back to the room I've been trapped in all day. I'm pretty sure Elena hears them. She looks scared and quickly turns her head. Elijah soon looks at her. The surprised look that crossed his face was priceless but soon he rushes over to her. He looks at her for a second or two, pretty sure he sees Tatia or Katerina and he…. smells her neck. Gosh he's weird. Couldn't he just listen and hear her heart beat like a normal vampire, idiot. "Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He says as he looks at her, I felt saddened at the fact the Elena has to die, or that Elijah is about to be face to face with his biggest fear. The one thing he hasn't wanted to see in years. When Nik told me Elijah was in on the daggering. I hated it. The loyal honorable brother the noble one trustworthy and honest betrayed his brother and the girl he lived with all his life his little sister. I waited a bit longer before I reacted; I flashed in front of him but before he could see who it was I grabbed his throat throwing him into a wall. I stood there my head held high, my arms crossed over my chest, not caring that he's older.<p>

He picked himself up, racing back towards me but stopped when he was right in front of me, seeing who it actually was. I smiled as a scared expression crossed his face and he backed away slightly. He should be scared from what he did to me. Looking around for the next exit but I knew he wouldn't run.

. Before I left the room I threw him into another wall. As I was suddenly pissed off at him.  
>"Ok I guess I deserved that one" I stood there with my arms crossed.<br>"Oh your gonna get more than that, how could you, I trusted you, he trusted you and you let that bastard, take him away from me, over a thousand years of being with him, he was snatched right from under me, what did he persuade you with, did he tell you that I wouldn't care because we had a fight, no matter how much we fight, I will always love him, and you and Nik took him from me, I can never forgive you for that" I said as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. But before I left I turned and looked at him.

"Elijah, finish this so we can leave, before I change my mind." I said as a harsh tone came to my voice.  
>I ran outside, to leave Elijah to the rest of his business, he knows either way of me hating him I would always go with him.<br>I notice the dried blood still on my neck so I quickly washed it off. I heard something shatter inside. Quickly grabbing my attention. I ran inside to see Elijah at the bottom of the staircase holding a broken coat hanger, and soon Damon turned up, ramming the coat hanger through Elijah's heart. I knew he wasn't dead. But seeing someone do that to him made the life drain from me. Elijah just hung there against the wall. Grey veins on his skin, reminding me of how Kol is right now.

Something snapped, my sadness disappeared, and all I wanted to do was get out of there. But when I looked around I saw Damon. My breathing became heavy. I walked towards Damon. And as soon as he was in arms reach I grabbed his collar shoving him against the wall as hard as I could without breaking it. The more I was near him the worse it got, I felt a growl come from my throat, and that's when I was yanked away from Damon. From what I'm guessing is Stefan. I didn't care. I just waltzed back up to Damon and snapping his neck before disappearing. Somehow I ended back at Caroline's house. I just kind of burst through the door and just ran towards her living room seeing her sitting on the couch waiting for me to get back. She looked at me and noticed something was off about me and there was. I've lost it, and I will never get it back.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NO! You did not turn it off, oh god he's going to kill me, and they both are" she said as she raced over to me double checking to see if it was true. That's the good thing about Caroline she knows when something is off about someone in just one glance she knows what's happening with you like basically she could read your mind or something, it's pretty cool.

"Blame Damon! He temporarily killed Elijah and it reminded me of how Kol is right now and it just snapped, I couldn't stop it from happening I'm so sorry Caroline" I said as she just broke down.  
>"I was trying to keep you from turning it off, if Kol finds out hell be furious, and if Nik finds out he'd enjoy every minute of Kol's suffering trying to get you back to him" I just shrugged at her comment not knowing what else to say.<p>

"I'm hungry, good bye sister see you in a few months, if you want me just call" I said before disappearing out of the room.

Once I had stopped running I couldn't recognize where I was, it was dark but I could smell a familiar scent in the air, I looked around and I noticed a coffin in the side of the room. I walked over to it, opening it slightly to see what it was the strong scent taking over. It smelt like blood and Kol. Once I opened the lid I saw what was inside the box. Kol, with blood everywhere, there was so much I couldn't even see the dagger that should be lodged in his chest. I felt shuffling from around me, I turned around but as soon as I did I heard a crack. And my body fell to the floor.

_ When I woke up I looked around, it was all a dream about seeing Kol in that coffin and I know why the smell of blood was so strong. I'm covered in it. And there is a massive burning pile of bodies. I looked around trying to figure out where the hell I am. I looked down and saw a stake in my heart, I'm guessing someone tried to get rid of me, well then let's go back home and see how everyone is doing. I quickly ran to the nearest town getting new clothes and asked what the date was, it's been 4 months since I left, I don't remember a thing, great thing about loss of your humanity you don't remember most of it. I know that Niklaus has only just been turned into a hybrid I can feel it. I thought of the boarding house, of my room and concentrated really hard and when I opened my eyes, I was in the living room, no one was home. I quickly took a shower and looked at my hair; it looked boring, I quickly ran my fingers through it as a dark layer began to form on the bottom layer. I made sure that it looked good and yes it did.

I walked towards my draws getting out, black denim shorts, along with a long sleeved navy blue skintight top. My hair was still at my waist but it was now in the original Petrova curls, which Katerina always wore in 1864, and in 1498. I waltzed down stairs, seeing everything properly, I giggled slightly and soon I noticed bourbon not just any bourbon, Damon's bourbon. I don't know why but it just always tasted good having bourbon, I'm sure he mixes it with blood. I heard the door being yanked open then slammed shut. I turned around seeing Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Caroline waltz into the house. Wow don't they just look like a happy family.

"Jazinia!" I heard Caroline gasp, I smirked and watched her quizzically.  
>"I thought you killed her Damon, you said you drove a stake through her heart and killed her so that the blood bath in New York and Minnesota would stop"<p>

"OH so that's why when I woke up I had a stake in my chest, well Elena let me return the favor" I said as I raced towards her but was blocked by Caroline.

"Nik needs her and you know it"

"Nik has locked the only person that can bring me back in a coffin thought you'd be doing the same, considering if it wasn't for me, you'd still be in that coffin. He has been rotting in there for 3 hundred years, I'm over everything being about Nik, I don't care if you married the bastard Caroline he will pay and I will do it one step at a time" I said before I tried to move past her.  
>"I'm older Jazinia, meaning I'm stronger"<br>"I think your forgetting a certain quality that I seem to have" I said as I looked behind her at Elena as she dropped to the ground clutching her skull as I made it seem like she was getting slammed repeatedly into a wall.

"Vampire, human, werewolf or witch, I can drop you to the ground faster than you could ever imagine, you may be stronger dear sister, but you can't stop the effects of magic, have a nice day, oh Elena you might want to get that stitched up" I said as I watched her thigh begin to have a giant gash running down it. I smirked and left. I ended up outside the Grill; I looked around and saw absolutely nothing interesting. Well I'm officially bored. I just had a feeling to go to Chicago. So guess where I'm going.

I walked in to a factory once I had arrived to Chicago, which took me like 2 seconds. I looked around and saw nothing interesting, I smelt blood, and as I turned the corner guess what I saw, the bastard himself along with Stefan and my dear younger sister.

"Well look at that, you woke the brat up, been forced to go shopping yet" I said as I walked further into the room. I watched as I noticed Stefan's eyes go wide. He knew Damon tried to kill me. Little bastards. Klaus looked genuinely terrified.

"I know he's in one of these boxes Niklaus, don't make me go looking through them. I might wake the wrong brother." A smirk etched onto his face, he still doesn't know I have no emotions, what a complete idiot.  
>"Now, now little sister, don't wake me get the stake" I looked at him standing there with absolutely no emotions covering my face, my arms crossed over my chest. I walked closer to him. And smiled.<p>

"Does it look like I care about your petty little threats Niklaus; don't make me do this again." I said as I gave him the same look I did back in Rome all those years ago. My eyes flicked upwards towards the roof as I saw a metal bar just hanging there, it was a small circular bar that could keep Niklaus down for a while.  
>I watched as it dropped down with such force that when impacted it made no mess, and went straight through the concrete floor.<p>

"Jazinia, don't do this, you know waking him up while you're like this will only bring him pain" I heard Rebekah say.  
>"Really and why are you the only one that seems to care, cause his wife certainly doesn't, Stefan's ex-girlfriend even sent for me to be killed, and Caroline didn't give to flying fucks, and Niklaus you've been wondering why this whole hybrid thing hasn't been working out, guess what, your little dopple-bitch is alive and ready to be drained just to help make your hybrids. Little Stefan here has been keeping it a secret. You had to drain her of her blood to make you a hybrid, her blood is a necessity in making your hybrids, give them a bit of blood, and bam, hybrid will last through transition." I felt my back hit a wall as I looked down and saw a dagger sticking out from my chest; it was just an ordinary dagger. I laughed at Stefan, as I pushed him away. Pulling the dagger out along with it.<p>

"You're gonna have to try a little bit harder to get rid of me, sorry, but hybrids are hard to kill." I said as i watched him dropping towards the ground, with blood pouring from his eyes, mouth, nose and even his hands. Before I ran towards a coffin, flipping the lid open. I looked down at the boy lying in the coffin. I traced the grey lines that surrounded his face.  
>I remember the day we fought, which ended in me leaving. Which to this day I regret so much, I wish I never left him.<p>

_~~~ Flashy back ~~~_

_I walked down the beautiful streets of London, it was always the nicest place to live, always the prettiest. And I'm glad I'm here with Kol. We've been to every country in the whole world at least 5 times. Named a few, bought a few, and even killed a few just for fun. I'm surprised Nik hasn't found us yet with all this reckless behavior that we've been having. I walked up our white gravel drive way that led to our small 4 bedroom house. It's not much but we usually only use one bedroom, and the others are used to entertain people. And one is just used for fun. I get very lonely while Kol's away. He has to pretend that he's human. So lately he's been away on business. Some to do with vampires, others are just to find where the best blood is and so far it's in the purest countries. I walked through the white wooden door, being greeted by the many maids asking to take my things; I gladly accept and tell them to finish off their other duties before they can go home.  
>I walked through the house before I ended back in mine and Kol's room. I quickly undid the strings on my corset before changing into a different dress. The perks of being me I don't need anyone to help me getting dressed as I can just use magic; it's less time as well.<em>

_I put on my light baby blue dress that had a matching cardigan, I love this dress as it fits me perfectly, and also it was a birthday gift from Kol. I really do miss him a lot; I hope he returns soon, it's awfully boring without him._

_Once dressed I walked back to the living room. But I noticed someone was in the room._  
><em>"You do know it's awfully rude to walk into a home uninvited, especially when a lady is alone by herself" I said as I watched the person disappear and arms soon wrapped around my waist. I knew that once I smelt that certain scent it couldn't have been anyone else.<em>

_"I missed you very much, I do hope you will accompany me next time, it's awfully dull and lonely without you, without waking every morning seeing you." Kol said as he turned me around, I wrapped my arms around his torso as I hugged him dearly. But something was off about him; he stunk of blood and alcohol. Oh no._  
><em>Blood is fine when drunken alone; along with if you just drink alcohol but when a vampire drinks them both together it makes a deadly combo. I would be completely fine with this, if he had started drinking with me, but I'm not intoxicated.<em>

_"I think it's time for you to get some water and go to bed" I said as I pulled him towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, as I was about to give it to him, when I turned around I saw he had a knife, pointing straight towards my heart, it hovered over it._

_"Kol, put the knife dow-"I was cut off as he finally pressed it against my chest._  
><em>"you know that your extremely annoying, spending 1200 years with you it's very tiring, you want everything your way, I'm pretty sure I would have been better off with Niklaus, in a box, least then I can think for myself"<em>

_"You don't mean that Kol" I said as he shook his head, moving the knife upwards towards my neck._  
><em>"oh but I do mean it, I don't love you Jazinia I never have and I never will. Who could love a crossbreed monster like you, you're an abomination. You're supposed to be nature's servant when in reality, you're just a filthy crossbreed abomination" he said as he sliced the side of my neck open, I watched as his eyes started to go dark as the veins were evident under his eyes.<em>

_I watched as he lent down and latched onto my neck. Draining the blood from my body, I touched his arms sending shock waves through them, he let go of me as I dropped to the ground, my eyes closing slightly, but before I lost consciousness, I said the words that I never thought I'd ever say to him._

_"I hate you Kol Mikaelson" _

_~~~ Flashy back over ~~~_

I never thought in all the years that I've known Kol that I'd ever say those dreadful words to him, and I did, and I can never take them back, I can't even say sorry for what I said, I have no idea what will happen if he's ever woken up. I'm sure he hates me. I didn't notice anything around me I was too busy remembering the past to even think about what might be lurking around the corner. What woke me from my little daze was the fact that I heard someone hit something very loudly. I quickly closed the lid to the coffin. Spinning around as I saw Niklaus about a 3 meters away from me. I didn't notice anything else before he was right in front of me. He wore a large smirk on his face, as he twisted his arm, and that's when I realized.

There is a dagger in my chest, not just any dagger, my dagger. The one that Niklaus always threatens me with, whenever I bring up the subject of family. You know how when you die, your life flashes through your mind. Well the weird thing is it doesn't happen to me. Well not any more, after you get killed the first time, that feeling doesn't come back. But right now, right this minute, I'm watching as all I can think about is Kol, even though he has given me pain and torment. That's all I wish, is to have.

I looked back up at Niklaus for the last time. And I have no idea when I'll be out of this mess. It could be days, months, years, could be in a century or two. I'll never know.  
>but before I die and get sent to sleep. I made sure Niklaus is given the worse pain of his life, as I let the magic flow through me, as it slowly killed a piece of him, that he'll never get back, and that he is given trouble and torment until I'm awake again, making sure that he knows what's going to happen to him. He knows what's coming. He knows that as long as I have a dagger lodged in my chest, he's gonna have nothing but trouble, he's gonna wish he never thought of doing this to me, and I hope he never gets rid of all the pain and the trouble that he's about to have. Good luck Niklaus you're gonna need it.<br>But after a few seconds, I slowly drift off into complete nothingness, complete darkness.  
>dreaming about things that I know will never happen. Or about how my life would have been if vampires didn't exist, if I would have had a family. And how better I off I would have been.<p> 


End file.
